Madara's Daughter
by Guest262626
Summary: This is the story of Ayame Uchiha, the young kunoichi and about how she became who she was now. However, please BEWARE since this story has like 1,000 SPOILERS in it! XD
1. In the Beginning

Madara's Daughter – In the beginning…

***YES! You peeps have WAITED and it has CAME! The biography of Ayame Uchiha and how she came to be! If you already looked at my profile page and read the WHOLE pile of worthless crap, you should already know a bit about her, but STILL! This is the beginning… Disclaimer: I may be awesome, but not awesome ****_enough_**** to own Naruto! ;)***

"Mikoto, what's wrong?" Fugaku rushed to his wife's side as she began puking mounds of rice from her throat. The kunoichi covered her mouth as her beloved husband pulled her hair behind her ears. She just shook her head, and he soon understood, supporting her to the restroom.

As the Uchiha kunoichi continued to throw up inside the toilet, two boys at the ages of nine and twelve sneaked towards the noise, hoping to get a peek at the ill woman.

"Itachi-Nii-san, what's happening to mother?" the younger, Sasuke, asked, peeking in from the bamboo doorframe. "You need not to bother them." said brother replied. He was already almost a teen and was just about to be appointed anbu. Itachi was already planning for Sasuke's future, but if his mother was having _another_ one, it would ruin _every_thing.

"Don't you have to practice your shuriken throwing? Move along." the boy ushered as the other scurried down the hall. Itachi let a small sadistic smile as he watched Mikoto lay down. _Maybe this next child would actually become of use…_

"Itachi! Come and fetch your mother a wet towel!" he heard his father yell. "Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

"Why not~?!" Sasuke begged, pulling at the shirt of his brother. "…Next time, okay?" Itachi replied, tying his headband in its correct spot. "But you say that _each time_!" he yelled, jumping up and stomping his feet. The anbu sighed, and brushed two of his fingers onto the other's forehead. "I promise."

With that, Itachi left the house in his brand new anbu armor towards the police department, leaving the Academy Student alone in the room.

Sasuke pouted as he stomped into the hall with his arms crossed. "It's not _fair_ that he always gets to break his promises and _I_ don't!" He grumbled about how he hated his life and other horrible things until he reached the kitchen where his mother was cutting up leeks with a full stomach.

"Hello, mother." he bowed quickly and ran up next to her. "How come you are cooking? Shouldn't you be in bed if you have a fever?" The kunoichi shook her head. "I'm fine; the doctor said I didn't have any kind of sickness." Mikoto continued slicing down the stem of the leek, not bothering to look back at her son.

"Sasuke?" The boy perked up and looked into his mother's onyx black eyes. "Yes?"

"If I was to have a child, would you want a little brother or a little sister?" Sasuke blinked twice, not knowing the answer to a random question like this. "Er, a sister?"

Mikoto smiled. "I think so too. Itachi sure has changed a lot now that he's older, and I'm sure you're going to go and become an anbu soon yourself. If I had a girl, she could stay with me while I watch you two grow to become the Hokages."

Sasuke nodded, and took the knife from his mother. "Mum, are you pregnant?" The kunoichi nodded and gave a sad, soft smile. "Your father's disappointed to have a child in our family that's not his." The boy's eyes widened at this. "W-who's its dad, then?"

The knife in Sasuke's hand dropped as his mother answered his question with two words:

"…Madara Uchiha…"

***Hahahaha! Epic beginning and epic ending! XD I think I've gotten better at cliffhangers, so prepare for lots of them in this ever-going story! :P***


	2. The dad

Madara's Daughter – The dad

***Disclaimer: Sorry, I've been running out of ideas to say in my disclaimers, so today I'm just gonna say this… "Nothing belongs to me, only the plot and my OC!"***

The cutting knife fell from the boy's hands as he looked up at his mother. He's never in his life even _heard_ of the name before, but it sounded as familiar as having two hands. "What's gonna happen to her?" Sasuke asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"She's going to have to be killed." was the answer she gave. It was unnatural for having kids in the same clan, and it was a true dishonor to the family too. The worst part was that she never even got the chance to keep it from happening.

FLASHBACK

"Where are you leaving to?" Fugaku asked, eyes looking the woman up and down. She was dressed in a short, bandaged dress with knee-length fishnet tights. In the _real_ world, he might've whistled about her "sexiness" but it _wasn't_. It was the Shinobi world, and like all other husbands, he asked where she was going.

"It's Kushina's birthday. We're going to the newly opened club to celebrate it!" she answered gleefully, pulling her arms up to her face for a cuter appearance. The man scowled at this. "Isn't she Minato's wife? You should show more respect than trying to get laid by _other_ men!"

They argued back and forth until it was 5:37, and Mikoto decided to take her leave.

"Let me warn you, though."

She looked back, not turning her head or body.

"If you come back to me _pregnant_, the child will be killed in the most terrifying way _ever_. All of Konaha will hear its screams and I will give _no_ mercy. Agreed?"

These words brought a chill to the kunoichi's spine as she stood frozen on the spot. After a whiles silence, Mikoto finally uttered out her response and left to meet her friends. "…Agreed…"

* * *

"She's here!" A brown haired, blue eyed woman exclaimed. Two other girls turned to where she was pointing at and instantly smiled. "Mikoto!"

The Uchiha grinned back and rushed to the trio, offering the purple wrapped gift into Kushina's pale arms. "Happy birthday!" The red-head nodded and gave her a hug. "You came."

They talked for a bit after the Uchiha came, and finally headed to the club at 7:31. However, once getting there, they met a mysterious shadowed man who offered them some drinks. The four gladly accepted, glancing into the ruby red eyes of the stranger.

Before they knew it, they were all wasted—Tori eventually glomping the bartender and shaving half her brown hair bald. "Mystery Man" got quite close to Mikoto, however, and when she fainted into his lap, he had no choice but to take her to the hotel nearby.

* * *

"OW~!"

There was a sharp pain in her head as she shot up from the bed. The kunoichi grasped the white sheets around her and started shaking. "Good morning, baby."

Mikoto gasped as she looked up and saw the man exiting the bathroom door with nothing but a towel around his waist. It was Madara. The man who killed his brother _just_ for the full power of the Sharingan.

"W-what are you _doing_ her?!" she (almost) screamed, clutching the blankets around her. She looked, frightened, around the room and saw her dress in the corner, laced with men's clothing and undergarments.

Instantly, she jumped out of the bed and cowered into the corner. Having taken advantage of her, she knew that her family was know looked down upon—including Fugaku.

"C'mon baby… You weren't like that _last night_." Madara purred, letting his towel hit the ground by his feet. "How 'bout I apologize for being so rough with you, _hmm_?" as soon as those words left his mouth, the kunoichi was instantly pinned to the wall as the man's lips sucked upon her neck. She melted into his arms as he began rubbing between her legs with his erection, knowing what was about to come yet again.

Moaning, she finally let out two words in between gasps.

"Take me."

***ewe …That was the closest time I've ever gotten to a lemon… I swear. ****_Actual_**** lemons made by me are all in my head—and they are STAYING there! ****_…For now… _****(gets shot) Review please!***


End file.
